Some cleaning actives might have malodours associated to them. Malodours can be made worse by the interaction of some cleaning actives with other components of the cleaning product. Cleaning products are marketed in a packing container. Malodours accumulate in the confined headspace of the container and are easily perceived when opening the package. This is the first moment of interaction between the consumer and the product. The acceptance of the product is to a great extent based on this moment. Consumers can find malodours unpleasant and may associate them with harsh chemicals. This can adversely impact on consumer acceptance.
Malodours could be masked with strong or high levels of perfume however, the use of strong perfumes in cleaning products may not be well accepted by consumers, especially in the case of automatic dishwashing compositions. Consumers do not like to use highly perfumed products on items which are going to be in contact with food.
The objective of the present invention is to find a cleaning product that provides good cleaning and has a good olfactory profile.